


Construction and Deconstruction

by papercherry



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercherry/pseuds/papercherry
Summary: Sho and Jun as corporate business rivals.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Construction and Deconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my previous post! Here's another repost from my old fic journal.  
> Again, some updates in the text but nothing plot-altering from the original.

_BREAKING NEWS--- The Construction Industry's Newest Heavyweight, Infratech Construction Corporation, emerges as the other top bidder for the renovation of the Osaka International Airport. Only a few days ago, Infratech has acquired major shares at Shimizu Corporation, one of the leading architectural, engineering and general contracting firms in the country. For a company that has been only in the business for ten years, this is truly a remarkable feat. Here's the footage of the announcement earlier with the Infratech spokesperson, Aiba Masaki--_  
  
"What should we do, Sakurai-san?" Ohno said as Sakurai turned off the TV.  
  
"Nothing. The final bidding is still two weeks away and by when that time comes, we'll come prepared." He replied.  
  
"Understood. I’ll go meet with the planning team to see if there are any changes to our proposal. Please just let me know if you need further assistance regarding the presentation."  
  
"I will. Thank you Ohno-san. You're now dismissed."  
  
Sakurai pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed back his glasses.  
  
 _Damn him_ , Sho thought.  
  
###  
  
"Have you seen Nikkei’s business pages today?" Ninomiya shuffled about the office and plopped on the couch.  
  
"No, not yet," Matsumoto answered as he took a sip of his tea.  
  
"Try this Aphriki Masala tea, Nino. It tastes good and is even better for your body."  
  
"You and your weird fascination with drinks that taste like dirt. You better keep that away from my face or I'll tip that cup over your lap." Nino jeered as he tossed today's newspaper.  
  
 _ **Sakurai Sho**  
The name of the new captain aboard Sakurai Contractors. He might be young but this man has already proved himself before he even took over his father in leading their 118-year-old company.  
  
His father, Sakurai Shun, started to bring him to construction sites at the tender age of 3. Enrolled in the prestigious educational ladder of Keio, he graduated at the top of his class in 2004 and immediately started working for their company. Sakurai didn't hold a position immediately but instead, he steadfastly rose the ranks every year. His colleagues commended him for his dedication, firm resolve, and decisiveness in terms of business but also for being a considerate person.  
  
With the bid for the multi-billion yen renovation of the Osaka International Airport in efforts to improve the tourism in the Kansai region, we just might truly see what this hotshot is capable of if they secure the account over Infratech._  
  
From the corner of his eye, Nino can see Jun's fingers crumpling the edges of the paper, with his tea gone cold and the rest of the paper untouched.  
  
 _Damn him_ , Jun thought.  
  
###  
  
“5 soft copies of the presentation, check. 15 hard copies, check. 3 fully charged laptops, check. 3 fully charged iPads, check. 2 projectors, check. 3 pairs of spare batteries, check. Batteries?! Seriously Jun, you have a disease!” Nino remarked as he went over Jun’s list.  
  
“What!? We cannot go there not expecting every possible technological breakdown. And I like to be prepared.” The younger replied coolly.  
  
“I know that, but this is overkill. You need to do your meditation techniques or else you might end up like a frazzled panicky idiot in front of everyone later!”  
  
“Shut up Nino! Besides, why am I the only one worrying about this when it also concerns you!?”  
  
“At this point, you worrying like this is enough to cover both of us.”  
  
“Anyway, I'll meet you there. I just have to stop at the café downstairs.” Jun picked up his oversized bag and left the office.  
  
Nino nodded towards his business partner's direction. This is code red. He wanted coffee. Jun never wanted coffee and never kept a coffee machine in their office because he was a goddamn tea maniac and now he wants coffee. Jun really is worked up about this bid.  
  
 _Well, there is indeed a lot of things riding on this presentation..._ He thought.  
  
Nino shrugged it off and made his way towards the parking lot.  
  
###  
  
Sho took one last check at the mirror for any unsightly marks on his face and suit. He straightened his tie for the umpteenth time before he heard a soft knock against the door.  
  
"We'll be late, Sir."  
  
"Alright. Let’s go."  
  
And with that Sho and his trusty secretary named Ohno sped off into the Tokyo morning traffic.  
  
###  
  
"We are giving you the option to use carbon-neutral materials for a fraction of the cost of what the market currently offers, because not only are we concerned for the health and safety of the passengers and the people who will be working there, we also want to do our part in becoming less of a nuisance to the environment. To give a better explanation to what is the importance of switching to carbon-neutral materials and the value of zero carbon footprint, please refer to page 36 of the material we handed out earlier..."  
  
“That was probably the most nerve-wracking presentation I ever did,” Jun said as he and Nino left the board room.  
  
“And it was also the best one so far. You did very well today, J.” Nino replied  
  
For the first time that day, Jun smiled. Nino rarely gave a compliment without a backhanded comment.  
  
“Just so you know though, if they award this to us, you're going to treat me to an expensive hamburger! I heard that there’s a Wagyu Burger somewhere in Marunouchi.”  
  
Jun managed to let out a small laugh at that. Despite being quite well-off people in their own right, Nino always coerces Jun to treat him. Jun always relents though because he would never have the courage and the financial backing if Nino did not urge him to take the risk and start their own company when they graduated from Waseda 10 years ago.  
  
He gathered all their things and let out a sigh of relief as they started to leave the lobby.  
  
###  
  
Sho felt his throat close up as he saw the person emerge from the door.  
  
"Sakurai-san." Jun extended his hand towards the man.  
  
"Matsumoto-san." Sho accepted the hand and briefly shook it.  
  
A stern, dry atmosphere was just left hanging around them who neither made efforts to make way for the other. Jun was grateful that Nino hesitated to make a rather amusing quip about it.  
  
"Sakurai-san, they're ready for us." A small tanned man approached and helped Sho carry with his things.  
  
“Thank you, Ohno-san. I’ll take it from here.” Sho responded.  
  
"Well, good luck then." Jun blurted.  
  
Sho bowed slightly towards his direction and went on to follow his secretary.  
  
Nino spared a second to observe what just happened before catching up with Jun as they went on their way.  
  
###  
“And with that, we end our presentation,” Sho said as Ohno turned the lights back on again.  
  
“We will be very honored if you will give us the account and we assure you that we are more than capable to handle such a big project. If there are any further questions and clarifications regarding our proposal, my secretary here will be providing additional contact information. We hope to hear positive news in two weeks’ time. Thank you very much.”  
  
And with that Sho and Ohno left the office.  
  
“You were really great today Sakurai-san. They all looked very impressed.” Ohno said as they packed their things inside the car.  
  
“I did my best today. Can’t afford to goof around you know.”  
  
“Sir, are you confident about securing the account?” Ohno asked.  
  
Sho gave himself a few seconds before answering with, “We offered them a very irresistible plan and cost. I’m pretty sure it’s tough to beat. But, Matsumoto has a way with things; he really is a tough competitor.”  
  
“Sir, if I may ask, do you know Matsumoto-san personally?”  
  
Sho shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he almost made a wrong turn. “Hmm, in one way or another, I guess. Anyway, let’s stop talking about work. I feel good right now. How about we go get lunch before going back to the office?”  
  
###  
  
Jun was too busy fixing tonight’s dinner that he didn’t hear the door unlock. Soon, heavy footsteps echoed inside the apartment and finally, Jun turned around to face the intruder.  
  
“Tough day at work, Sho-san?” Jun greeted as the other person give him a chaste kiss.  
  
“You bet. Ohno was asking some stuff about you earlier. It was quite weird and I never really bothered to think about what I should answer when asked about you.”  
  
“Hmm, well, nobody ever really asked me about you either, not even Nino!” Jun said as he helped Sho out of his suit jacket.  
  
“Do you think Nino knows about us?” Sho questioned as he removed his tie.  
  
“Well, I’d be damned if he doesn’t. I feel like he can always see right through me! Though I’m glad he has never really brought it up after all these years, and to think that he was the one who introduced you to me in that architectural expo six years ago your company hosted. I really hated the food served then there.”  
  
“You still remember that?” Sho vaguely laughs at the memory.  
  
“Of course! It really was that bad and I think it made my digestive system feel funny all night. Nostalgia aside, I’m pretty sure I gave you a run for your money today.” Jun said as he brushed a stray fringe on Sho’s forehead.  
  
“Haha! Let’s see about that in two weeks! What’s for dinner? It smells really good!”  
  
“Chicken Tikka Masala. I found a recipe yesterday and thought I should give it a try. It will be done in a few minutes so go and get a quick shower then it’s time for dinner.” And Jun went back to the minding the stove.  
  
“Want to go get that quick shower with me?” Sho suggested with a wink.  
  
Jun turned the stove off quickly and said, “Race you to the bathroom, slowpoke!”, and started discarding his clothes all over the place, not minding if their dinner will be undercooked by 5 minutes.  
  
  
-END-


End file.
